theregimentfandomcom-20200215-history
Federal Republican Army
The Federal Republican Army (FRA) is the military of the Sovereign Federal Republic. It is one of the largest military forces in the known universe, second only to the Imperial Army. History Foundation & Early Years The Federal Republican Army was formed during the Revolution of 1935 from a core of defecting Federal Army units augmented by irregular Republican militias. Following the defeat of the Loyalists, the new Republican regime embarked on an ambitious program of rapid military modernization and expansion, with the goal of establishing a well-trained, professional army capable of large-scale offensive operations. By 1938, the FRA had over one billion active personnel and was considered to be the most advanced military force in the known universe. Second Cosmic War The new army was soon put to the test with the Invasion of Dunia in 1938. Using combined arms tactics, the FRA expeditionary force overwhelmed the Imperial Army units defending Dunia and seized control of the planet within two years of making landfall. The victory cemented the SFR's status as the galaxy's preeminent military power and was a major propaganda coup for the regime. The Invasion of Dunia was followed by similar operations along the frontier, the majority of which were successful due to the superiority of the FRA land, air, and naval forces. By 1945, over half of all UE frontier territories were under SFR control, with the remainder contested between the two warring powers. However, 1945 marked the furthest extent of FRA success. That year, the Imperial Army commenced a series of expeditions intended on recovering lost territories. By the end of the decade, the SFR no longer retained full control over any frontier worlds, though heavy fighting continued across the frontier. Throughout the 1950s and into the mid-1960s, the war was effectively a stalemate, as neither side was able to make significant gains against the other. Starting in 1967, the Imperial Army began invading SFR frontier territories, forcing the FRA to divert the bulk of its forces away from the main theatres of war. This enabled Imperial Army expeditionary forces fighting to reclaim occupied UE territories to defeat the remaining FRA formations in their respective theatres. By 1980, all UE frontier territories had been reclaimed entirely from the SFR. However, the UE continued its invasion of the SFR, occupying most of the frontier before striking into the core worlds. At this point, the FRA was suffering from shortages of equipment and personnel. Consequently, it was unable to stop the Imperial Army from taking over forty percent of all SFR territories. By 1992, it was clear that the war was lost. Representatives from the two sides met in the Concordian capital of Langston to discuss the terms of peace. The subsequent treaty mandated that the SFR cede control of its frontier territories and placed severe restrictions on SFR military strength. Rank Structure Officers Enlisted Equipment Infantry Weapons Handguns Rifles Machine guns Sniper rifles Grenade launchers Anti-materiel weapons Indirect fire weapons Vehicles Armoured fighting vehicles Artillery Logistics Category:Factions